Henry Hart (Kid Danger)
Henry Hart, also known as the superhero sidekick Kid Danger, is the main protagonist of Henry Danger. Henry Hart fights crime in his hometown, Swellview, under the alias Kid Danger. He's an average kid, with two best friends and a secret after school job (as Captain Man's superhero sidekick). He promised Captain Man not to tell anyone that he is Kid Danger. Thanks to his skills and super cool gadgets, Kid Danger has no problem helping Captain Man on his missions. He is portrayed by Jace Norman. Personality Henry is very ambitious. He does not like having secrets kept from him, and always sticks up for himself. He is very possessive of his job as Kid Danger. He is superficial, but has become less superficial over time. He is also a charmer with infectious enthusiasm when it comes to girls. He is outgoing, yet somewhat awkward. He is cheesy and goofy, but in a fun and infectious way. He is very expressive, and has a hard time hiding his true emotions. He is courageous, has a sharp-eye, has good instincts, and is a quick thinker. He likes to look neat, and he is aware that he is attractive, but is not arrogant about it. He wants to explore and go outside the box. Even though Henry has many flaws, he cares about his friends and family, and has saved many peoples' lives. Description Henry Hart has blond hair and brown eyes. He often wears plaid shirts in his appearances on the show, but also wears regular long sleeve shirts and even hooded shirts. Abilities *'Puerto Rican History:' Because of the data transfer in Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems, Henry now knows all the history of Puerto Rico. Equipment Current Equipment *'Bubble Gum:' A special gum that lets Henry change into his Kid Danger costume. *'Whiz-Watch:' A multi-functional watch that replaces his Wiz-Band **'Hologram Communicator:' A communications application that lets Captain Man call for him. **'Laser:' It can fire a laser that can cut things. It can also stun people or kill them. *'Utility Belt:' In his Kid Danger costume, he can hold multiple items and gadgets in it like his phone. Also, tapping the buckle causes his tube to go down. Former Equipment *'Whiz-Band': An electronic arm band that beeps and flashes when Captain Man need Henry's assistance. It self-destructed when it was replaced by the Whiz-Watch. Relationships With Other Characters Ray Manchester Henry is Captain Man's sidekick. As far as Henry is concerned, this is a dream come true. They get along great. It shows that Ray really cares about Henry. For example in Invisible Brad, Brad kept hurting Henry and injured him and Captain Man was really mad. Also in the the same episode, he says that Henry is an excellent sidekick. There are examples in other episodes like in Henry The Man-Beast he was happy for Henry when Henry got a date. He even gave him the day off. In Too Much Game, he went to Henry's basketball game. He's even been to his house three times and has helped him with life situations at school and some other situations outside of school. He clearly worries and shows concern for Henry when he is unconscious in the episode Dream Busters. Charlotte Charlotte is one of Henry's best friends. They have been best friends for a long time, and therefore she is close enough to him to tell it like it is. In "The Secret Gets Out," Charlotte figures out Henry's secret which nearly cost him his job. She was able to redeem herself to Henry by tipping him off about the Phone Shark's whereabouts which led to the Phone Shark's capture. He cares about Charlotte, and Charlotte cares about him. In The Bucket Trap, Henry and Charlotte pretend to go out. And in Jasper's Real Girlfriend, he saves Charlotte from Courntey Sham. Piper Hart Piper is Henry's little sister. They are not the closest siblings by any means, but they have their moments. In Spoiler Alert, Henry told Piper that he heard a rumor that Captain Man was going to be at the Monoplex and asked Charlotte to take her there. Also, in ''Tears of the Jolly Beetle'', she reveals that she thinks Kid Danger (Henry) is hot, so she has a crush on her own brother. However, she isn't aware of that. Jake Hart Jake is Henry's father. Siren Hart Siren is Henry's mother. Jasper Dunlop Jasper is one of Henry's best friends. Although Henry is irritated by his obsession with buckets, they've been great friends for many years and he tries to help Jasper out. In The Bucket Trap, Henry wanted to tell Jasper his secret (which was that he was Kid Danger), but when the latter (Jasper) failed to keep Henry and Charlotte's secret (which was that they were dating), he decided against it. Bianca Bianca is a girl who Henry had a crush on after his old girlfriend, Chloe, left to go shoot a reality series called "Kids in the Woods." He told her that he liked her in Super Volcano when he thought the world was going to end and kissed her. In My Phony Valentine, Bianca was asked to go to Club Soda with Mitch before Henry asked her. He took an android to make her jealous. In the end, Henry asks her if she wants to go out with him for Valentine's Day next year, and she says yes. In Elevator Kiss, Henry and Bianca begin sharing a locker. When she gets laser eye surgery, the elevator gets stuck on the way down. Kid Danger comes to rescue her, and they share a kiss. However, Bianca didn't know Kid Danger was Henry, so he comes to the realization that she cheated on him. However, in the end, Henry comes up with a plan to see if she really likes Kid Danger or Henry. She tells Kid Danger she has a crush on someone else, and Henry forgives her. In One Henry, Three Girls: Part One, she asks Jed the janitor to delete her thumbprint from Henry's locker, as he was not committed to her and didn't want to be boyfriend and girlfriend. While at the Swellview Dedication of the First Public Bathroom, Henry notices her flirting with a boy named Blake. He then decides to try and get Bianca back by telling her that he likes her, but before Bianca gets there, Chloe comes back from the woods. Trivia *His ringtone is a reference to the movie Earth to Echo, when Echo repeats Alex's ringtone. *On his night to cook for the family, he makes chili balls. *Henry likes dill fingers, but hates pickles. *He takes karate on Thursday at 3:30. *Henry may be fluent in Spanish as he knows everything about Puerto Rico and seemed to know it in Caved In. Gallery Videos References Category:Male Category:Boys Category:Teens Category:Main characters Category:High School